


𝐓𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐈𝐃𝐋𝐄

by morbidlypicturesque



Category: Skins (UK), Skins (UK) RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Behavior, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morally Ambiguous Character, Mostly Canon Compliant, Promiscuity, Sibling Rivalry, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, an abundance of rly bad ten- jokes, no beta we die like men, the tenner sisters are as bad as the rest of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidlypicturesque/pseuds/morbidlypicturesque
Summary: ❝ ain't youth meant to be beautiful? ❞━━━  in which the tenner sisters are determined to stay sane and escape the dull monotony of bristol. life, however, has other plans.skins ukgen1&gen2oc(s) x multiple
Relationships: Cassie Ainsworth/Sid Jenkins, Freddie McLair/Effy Stonem, Jal Fazer/Chris Miles, James Cook (Skins UK)/Original Character(s), James Cook/Pandora Moon, Maxxie Oliver/Tony Stonem, Michelle Richardson/Tony Stonem, Naomi Campbell/Emily Fitch, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Tony Stonem/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	𝐓𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐈𝐃𝐋𝐄

**Author's Note:**

> [ COMING SPRING 2021 ]

> _"You know, Tenner, you're absolutely,_   
>  _bat-shit crazy. Never a dull moment with you."_   
>  _"I'll take it as a compliment."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_— EXTENDED INTRODUCTION._ **   
  
  
  
  
  


**DANIELLE AND GEORGIA TENNER** couldn't have been more different from the moment they were born. They might have been sisters, two years and million little things separating them, but side by side they resembled the sun and the moon.

It didn't help that they couldn't stand each other.

Two years away from escaping the wormhole that was Bristol, Danielle though her younger sister was a pretentious twat she was forced to haul everywhere while their parents were at work. They were forced to share a room and majority of their clothes — thanks to Georgie's growth spurt last year — one leg in each other's personal space, and most often, in each other's business as well.

Georgia dyed her hair platinum blonde to separate herself from her sister's dark brown locks, saw her nicotine addiction as a personal insult and hid her lighters. Dany retaliated with stolen diaries and dog shit on her new boots.

One thing they did have in common — unhidden distaste towards their perpetually arguing parents, on the brink of a divorce for nearly a decade, always waiting for a little push to plummet over the point of no return. The sisters endured painful silences around the dinner table, trying to ignore the stabbing, venomous looks John and Sylvie Tenner threw at each other over salad, pushing the bile that creeped up their throats with another bite of chicken.

But with a long, dull summer finally slamming the door behind them, and Danielle starting Roundview College for her final two years of education, she's determined to shake things up, even if that meant befriending a band of eight misfits, all of them as unique and damaged as she was.

Little did they know, the friendships they picked up along the way would change the course of their lives forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**CAST |** ❝nothing ever happens here.❞  
  
  
  
  


 **GEORGIA TENNER**   
**—** little sister, big trouble

"I know you're my older sister and all that, but I fucking hate you, Dany Tenner. Hope you choke on that fag."

**DANIELLE TENNER**  
 **—** bored and reckless, and lonely

"Well, I don't care who shat in your cornflakes this morning, but you'll shut your face and eat it, or I'll tell Mum it's you who burned the bath curtain."

**WARNING**  
underage substance abuse — drugs, alcohol, nicotine  
graphic descriptions of canon typical violence, sexual situations and possibly triggering situations; mental illness, arguments, destructive behaviour and suicide, explicit language and slurs   
  
  
  


**DISCLAIMER**  
i do not own skins uk or any of the characters involved in the plot, only the tenner family and their plotline.   
although i currently live in the uk, i'm not a native speaker, so don't mind if i mess up accents, pop culture references or slang — i'm learning.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen much oc skins fics around, and therefore i took it upon myself to contribute to this seemingly niche fandom. i feel like skins is definitely one of those tv series that, once you've watched it and understood it, you come out as a changed person. true, they presented many touch topics in questionable ways, but i still feel like it sheds a light to teenage fears and rebellion.


End file.
